The High School Years
by Luvya
Summary: Karen and her friends are now 14 and about to enter high school... what has changed? If anything?


The High School Years

Chapter 1

End of Year Letters

            Dear Self.

What do I say? I hope you have a good four years of high school? That I hope you don't fail? I don't think I can guarantee that. I mean I know high school has its ups and downs. I know it could all change in the blink of an eye. I've seen it happen to my brothers and Kristy.  

I guess a could thing to put is I hope you get into the college that you want to go to, you have four years to decide that self, don't jump into anything to fast. That goes the same with boys self. 

Remember look out for number one and you'll do fine, oh and kill David Michael and you'll do even better 

Bye

            Karen

            Dear Margo

You don't know how weird it is to write your own name up there and write yourself a letter, wait maybe you do- you are me in four years after all. I wonder who I am in four years? Am I still friends with Karen? Is Claire still driving me crazy? Oh wait I'm supposed to be writing my hopes and dreams not asking myself questions. (God this is creepy) 

Anyway I hope high school does its justice I really do. I hope we don't change and I hope everything goes okay. 

Well that's enough hopes now what about goals? Well I guess my one goal is to graduate and that IS going to happen. I'm going to make sure of that. The next is to get into a really good acting school- hopefully the best one in the country. 

Well cya in four years

            Margo.

Dear Jack

Well at least I'm hopefully extremely athletic in the future (and possibly an actor?) I at least hope I haven't retorted back to my accident prone self I was when I was younger because if I did I'm going to make a vow here and now to kill you.- Wait is that suicide? I change my mind then. I'll get Archie to kill me instead.

Anyway I hope everything's gone all right for me in high school, like it did in middle school and everything's going to stay that way too. 

Well Later

            Jack. R

            Dear Matt

It doesn't seem as weird to me as the rest of the gang to write a letter to yourself, maybe because of that project I had to do when I finally managed to convince my parents to let me go to SMS in the first place. I was lonely in that other school. My best friend wasn't there. 

High school, wow seems hard to believe that I actually made it. I mean concentrating on lips can be hard but it's worthwhile too. I can't wait to see myself in four years. It's going to be fun!  I just hope I can get into a decent college

Matt

            Dear Melody

Bill was right this is hard. Writing to yourself? Geese who thought up that?  Anyway I'm writing to myself (duh). Now lets see hopes and dreams right? Okay here goes. I hope to be number 1 in my year, and eventually valedictorian. I hope I'm going to get into Harvard and get the best grades this year. 

Really.

            Okay so that's it

                        Melody 

Dear Hannah

I can't believe all the schools have to do this even if I'm supposed to be enjoying these last few days I'm stuck writing a stupid letter to myself. How gay is that? Alright, I hope I can become a cheerleader next year and make myself popular and all that jazz, knowing it probably won't happen doesn't change a thing. 

I'm going to try and that's that. I also hope I can save some of my friendship with Karen. I miss her. I really do. I wonder if she misses us? I can't wait till the future and see what's going to happen. But I'm going to look back on my years fondly. 

            Dear Nancy

            I can't believe 3 years have gone by so quickly. I mean it seems like only yesterday we where starting middle school and now I'm writing my end of year letter? I guess high school is going to be just as fast. Soon I'm going to be reading this on a plane to where ever I decide to go for college. Time goes by so quickly.

            I want to say all my goals, I want to tell you my hopes and dreams, I want to say so many things that one measly bit of paper won't be enough. Really. I'll just summarise what I want to say then I guess, I hope I get into a good college, I hope I keep on the same straight track I have been on all my life and I hope to become friends with Karen again.

            Your friend 

                        Nancy

Dear Scott

            Wow three years, it seems like only yesterday I was graduating at SES and now I'm here. Graduating middle school. Soon I'm going to be graduating High School and then the world will be my oyster. It just seems so weird. 

            I hope I end up in a good college. I hope I do everything that I have to do in highschool. I hope everything will turn out right in the end like it always has done. I hope I stay friends with Jack, Robert, Norman, Stephen and Matt, and that one of them will be my college roommate. 

            From

                        Scott

Dear Norman

            It seems surreal that I'm graduating Middle School. It really does. It's been my home for 3 years. Three long years mind you. I guess that's going to be the same way when you read this four years from now huh?

            Well hopefully I didn't retort back to my old habits, as I don't think I would be a very happy Norman Hill if I had. Now that I've taken up soccer, baseball and basketball I've managed to keep off all my weight so I guess that's good huh? I wonder what Dawn would think of me now?

Oh, I'm supposed to be writing my hopes and dreams right? Well I hope I get into a good college, I also hope that I have fun in my high school years and not become one of those bully's that teased me when I was younger.  

            Well Catch ya later

                        Norman

            Dear Robert

What can I say? I survived it. I really did. That's good enough for me. I went through some bad times but I still survived. I survived my sister and my mother moving half way across the country and I survived a lot of other things. 

So if you're reading this that means I survived high school too. At least I hope I did. I also hope I got into a decent college- but I think everyone's hoping that and I want to be original- guess I'm not huh? 

I'll be seeing Karen in high school and I have no idea what to say to her, I haven't seen her since third grade and I don't know how things have changed between us.

            Better Go

                        Robert

Dear Natalie

I'm Graduating Middle School. It doesn't matter how many times I write that down I still can't believe it. I don't think anyone else can too. It's just so weird. When I think about what went down in Middle School and everywhere else I wonder what's going to happen in High School, In four years am I still the same old me? Always worrying about what life could bring?

Or have I changed for the better or worse? I guess that's up to what I decide when I'm reading this.  I hope I'm different, I hope I've grown, learnt to think about others and what they mean to me and things like that.

Well I better go

            Nat

            Dear Stephen

I wonder if I've changed any more than I have done in the last 3 years, I guess I probably have. I wonder I've I'm going by any other nic or something else entirely? I wonder If I've moved away or not. I guess you'll know if you're reading this.

Anyway I hope I get into a decent college and enjoy my time in highschool, I hope I've made friends and get a girlfriend. I hope I'm having the time of my life what ever I'm doing and I'm not procastinating too much. 

Later

Stephen.


End file.
